Preparando el futuro
by Helena Dax
Summary: 1987. La maestra de Harry quiere saber qué les han regalado para Navidad.


NdA Los derechos del Potterverso pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y yo sólo escribo esto para divertirme. Aunque este fic no es muy divertido que digamos.

**Preparando el futuro.**

La señorita Perkins entró a su clase de primer grado el día siguiente a las vacaciones de Navidad con una sonrisa en los labio

La señorita Perkins entró a su clase de primer grado el día siguiente a las vacaciones de Navidad con una sonrisa en los labios. Era una mujer de treinta y poco años a la que le gustaba su trabajo y tratar con niños, tanto si eran alborotadores y parlanchines como si eran tímidos y buenecitos o una mezcla de ambas cosas.

A primera hora tenían matemáticas, pero ella prefirió hacer un pequeño cambio y dedicar un tiempo a hablar de las Navidades. Cuando todos los niños estuvieron en su sitio, señaló a una rubita con mucho desparpajo llamada Karen y le preguntó qué había hecho en vacaciones y qué le había traído Santa Claus.

-He ido al circo y al cine y he comido muchos dulces. Y Santa Claus me trajo una Barbie con muchos vestidos y una bici de cuatro ruedas, pero que las otras dos se pueden quitar porque ya soy mayor y voy a aprender a ir en bici de dos ruedas.

La maestra felicitó a la niña y le indicó a otro niño, de pelo rizado y expresión simpática, que hiciera lo mismo.

-Yo también fui al cine, pero estaba en Londres porque nos fuimos con mis abuelos que viven en Londres y cenamos allí. Y me han traído dos libros de aviones y una espada de juguete y unos pantalones nuevos y un balón de fútbol. Ah, y un juego, pero no me acuerdo de cómo se llama.

-Muy bien, Petey.-Su mirada paseó por sus alumnos-. Ahora tú, Harry.

Harry Potter era un niño pequeño y delgado que iba siempre vestido con ropa demasiado grande para él y que hablaba muy poco. El instinto le decía a la señorita Perkins que pasaba algo raro con ese niño, pero no habría sabido decir qué era exactamente, más allá de lo mal vestido que iba.

-Yo no he ido a ningún sitio, seño.

-¿No? Bueno, ¿y qué te ha traído Santa Claus?

Harry se mordió un poco los labios mientras las mejillas le enrojecían un poco.

-He sido malo, seño-confesó al final-. Por eso no me ha traído nada.

La señorita Perkins pensó por un momento, confundida, que Harry era de una familia tan pobre que no tenía dinero para comprarles un regalo, pero enseguida se dio cuenta de que eso era imposible. El colegio controlaba esos casos especiales y nadie le había dicho nada de Harry. Su tía era una mujer desagradable, pero bien vestida. ¿Y no vivía en Privet Drive? En esas urbanizaciones no había ninguna familia tan pobre como para no poder comprarle un regalo a sus hijos o sobrinos.

Algunos niños se estaban riendo de Harry por haberse quedado sin regalos y ella les hizo callar.

-¿Nada? Pero, ¿qué hiciste?

-No sé. Nunca me ha traido regalos.-Le cayeron dos lagrimones por la cara-. No sé.

La maestra tragó saliva y le dijo a una niña muy responsable que repartiera hojas para que todos dibujaran en ella el regalo que más les había gustado y después le pidió a Harry que se acercara a su mesa. El pequeño fue hacia ella con cara de no saber qué esperar. Ella le limpió cariñosamente las lágrimas, notando cómo se tensaba por el contacto, como si no estuviera acostumbrado a que le tocaran, y le sonrió para tranquilizarlo.

-Seguro que es por otra cosa, Harry. Tú te portas muy bien en clase.-El niño no dijo nada-. A ver, ¿se enfadó tu tía por algo?

-No sé. Ellos...

Pero se detuvo, sin continuar, aunque la señorita Perkins tuvo la impresión de que deseaba decirle algo.

-¿Qué?

Harry continuó poniendo esa cara y después suspiró.

-No sé.

La maestra empezaba a tener mil sospechas en la cabeza.

-¿Estaban enfadados? ¿Te pegaron?

Harry abrió la boca, la cerró, volvió a abrirla y volvió a cerrarla.

-Es que no me sale decirlo, seño.

-¿Por qué no? Cariño, no tengas miedo. Puedes decirme lo que quieras.

El niño suspiró con una ligera frustración.

-No me sale. ¿Puedo pintar yo también?

La maestra comprendió que estaba haciéndole pasar un mal trago y asintió, pero antes sacó un caramelo de la bolsa que siempre guardaba en su cajón para premiarlos en alguna ocasión especial y se lo dio.

-Ten, cariño, vuelve a tu sitio.

No pensaba hablar con Petunia Dursley. No sin antes haber consultado el asunto con la directora del colegio. Quizás había algo que ignoraba sobre Harry, aunque era extraño que no se lo hubieran comentado. Pero si ese niño, como temía, estaba sufriendo algún tipo de maltratos les echaría a los Servicios Sociales encima como que se llamaba Charlotte Perkins.

* * *

El último niño acababa de salir de la clase y la maestra se preparó para dejar el aula e ir a hablar con la directora. Pero entonces se dio cuenta, no sin sobresalto, de que un anciano de larga barba blanca y aspecto un tanto estrafalario estaba dentro.

-No quería asustarla, querida, perdone la sorpresa.

Ella esbozó una sonrisa nerviosa.

-No pasa nada. No le había visto entrar. ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?

-Me llamo Albus Dumbledore. Estoy aquí por Harry Potter.

-Harry... ¿Es usted su abuelo?

El anciano sonrió de manera simpática y la maestra sintió una extraña sensación en la nuca.

-No, yo nunca tuve hijos. Soy un... amigo de la familia. Conocía mucho a sus padres,

-Oh...

-Veo que se ha dado cuenta usted de que los Dursley no tratan al pequeño Harry como deberían. Es usted una mujer muy perspicaz, señorita Perkins.

-¿Usted sabe qué le pasa a Harry? –exclamó la maestra, olvidando por un momento la leve inquietud que aquel hombre afable le provocaba.

Dumbledore asintió con ojos que ahora parecían un poco tristes.

-Lo sé, sí. Minerva lo vio enseguida. Y la querida señora Figgs me lo ha confirmado en numerosas ocasiones.

Aquellos nombres no significaban nada para ella, pero lo que Charlotte Perkins no podía concebir es que aquel hombre supiera lo que estaba pasando y no hiciera _nada_.

-¿Ha hablado de esto con alguien?

-Créame, estuve a punto de ir a sacarle yo mismo de ese hogar, incluso a pesar de la protección de la sangre de su madre. Pero luego pensé... Harry es un niño especial. Su destino es salvar al mundo a un precio terrible. Pero... ¿estará dispuesto a pagarlo?

Estaba loco. Aquel hombre estaba completamente loco.

-¿De qué habla?

-Si lo somos todo para él, su primera felicidad, su primera esperanza, su primera familia... lo pagará. No puedo dejar que usted lo saque de esa casa. No puedo arriesgarme a que le dé una infancia feliz.

-Pero...

Para su sorpresa, el anciano sacó una varita de madera del bolsillo de su extravagante chaqueta.

-Ojalá no tuviera que hacer esto. No tiene ni idea de cuánto lo lamento.

-¿Qué...?

Un rayo azul que ella no podía ver impactó contra su cabeza, borrando de su memoria su conversación con Harry, sus deseos de hablar con el director, incluso su interés por el niño. Dumbledore sabía que a partir de ese momento la maestra sólo sentiría indiferencia hacia él. Y Harry no intentaría contárselo a nadie más: el hechizo que le había lanzado cuando era un bebé, el mismo que usaban con los padres de los alumnos nacidos de muggles para que no pudieran revelar nada sobre el mundo mágico voluntaria o involuntariamente, se lo impediría.

"_Lo siento, Harry, pequeño_", pensó, con sinceridad. mientras se Desaparecía de allí. _"Pero es por el bien mayor. Es por el bien mayor"._

Fin.


End file.
